Happy Tree Friends: Final Destination 4
by Ginger Goes RAWRZ
Summary: My version of Final Destination, involving the HTFs. Dare you face death? Resistance is FUTILE. Read And Review. Rated T for deaths, and language. Remember, no flames, please. CHAPTER 2 IS UP
1. Chapter 1: Carnival Disaster

Blandy walked alone in the carnival, grinning to himself. Ginger waved at him and gestured for him to come towards her and the others at the table, which consisted of James, Twisty, Krissy, Fresko, Jingles, and Mark. He turned towards them, and walked to the table.

About 10 feet away, were Bro and Sis, (the only ones)were getting ready to board a Ferris Wheel. Normaly, Bro would want to ride a rollercoaster instead, but, he was bent on hawking loogies at the girls below, Lakita and Shadow. The two girls were a few tables away, quietly conversing. Anyway, back at Ginger's table, Fresko was goofing off, taking pictures of everything, and I mean EVERYTHING. Jingles eventualy had to snatch the camera from him, look through it, and erase the pictures, espesialy a few inapropriate ones. "Hey!" exclaimed Fresko. "I was enjoying that!"

She looked at him. "Too bad, I already erased them," she said, dangling the camera in front of him. He snatched it, looked down, and snapped a photo. "Ewww!" was the reaction of Ginger, Jingles and Krissy. All five boys laughed at them, James actually falling on the ground. Jingles grabbed the camera, and repeated the earlier process. "Oh, come on, Jingles!" said Blandy. "You KNOW you like it!" The remark was followed by more laughter, and Jingles ending up throwing the camera at Blandy. Unfortunatly for her, he caught it, and started snapping pictures of everyone at the table, and the rides. Seeing this everyone at the table got up and started running around, to and from Blandy, and posing.

Meanwhile......

Booga sat up from her seat in the back of the white car, and started talking. "Can't this thing move any faster?" Viviana, who was driving the car, was driving slowly. "I don't want to get a ticket." she said, staring staight ahead. "Besides, it's open all night, so we have plenty of time to get to Ginger." Paty sat on the passenger side, looking at a map. "It's only a few blocks away." she said.

"It seems like a few miles." she replied, blankly.

"Fine," said Viviana, fed up with her complaining. "YOU drive." She got out of the car. "FINALLY!" exclaimed Booga, hopping in the front seat, just as Viviana got into the back. She sped off, going over the speed limit.

Back at the carnival.....

Blandy had taken pictures of everyone, including everybody on the Ferris Wheel, by waiting till they got close enough to the ground. Ginger was running around, and slowed to a stop. A sudden wave of Deja Vu came over her. Blandy turned, only to see Lakita ans Shadow, still conversing. He ran up to them, jumped on the table, and flashed the camera twice. Shadow immediatly jumped up, and started cursing at him as he ran away. Lakita sat there rubbing her eyes and cursing under her breath. Shadow was then hit with a loogie from above. She looked up, and saw Bro, waving and grinning. She started yelling and cursing at him, but of course, he couldn't hear her. Ginger, who had sat down already, along with Jingles and James, was hit with a second sense of Deja Vu. James looked at her. "Are you alright, matey?" He asked, touching her shoulder. She sighed and held her head in her hands. Another wave of hit her, just as a loud cracking sound and screams echoed through the air. She looked up, and saw the Ferris Wheel, rolling off it's base. Everybody scattered, as the giant wheel ran through the carnival. Shadow ran for her life, and hid behind a game stand. The wheel ran into the rollercoaster tracks, throwing a few people off, including Sis. She flew onto the tracks, and immediatly got ran over by the rollercoaster. Bro clung to his seat for dear life, as the wheel bounced off the rollercoaster and went backwards. It rolled over the game stand, leaving the spattered remains of Shadow. It rolled out of the carnival, and out into the street. A white car, speeding down the up the street. Booga looked up and saw the Ferris Wheel, and swerved. The wheel hit it anyway, and sent it flying towards the conssesion stand, which hit Blandy and Krissy. Krissy died upon impact, but Blandy was still alive......until flames engulfed the car, and blew up, killing Viviana, Paty, Booga, Blandy and Mark, who was too close to it. The Ferris wheel wobled, threw Bro off, causing his neck to break. It fell on Twisty, and skidded, hiting Twisty. Ginger stared as it continued to skid towards her.

***************************************************************** Ginger was running around, then slowed to a stop. She looked at her friends, running around, while Blandy flashed a picture or Lakita and Shadow. She paniced. "GUYS! STOP!" her friends looked at her, as she ran towards the Ferris wheel. "Stop the Wheel! I'll kill everyone!"

Fresko looked at her. "What the hell are you talking about?" Ginger pointed to the base of the Wheel. "It'll crack and roll off!" The operater looked around the base, eventualy finding a huge crack. He turned and stopped the ride, and let Bro and Sis off. Still, Ginger freaked out. Everyone evacuated the carnival, frightened by what Ginger said, and the crack in the base. Ginger called the other girls, and told them not to come. Before she could say anything else, Shadow snatched the cell phone and hung up. "What the HELL?" she asked, frustrated.

"I-I saw it in my head..." is all Ginger could manage.

"What the fuck kind of answer is that?"

"I saw everyone get killed!"

"Give me one good reason we should believe you."

Just as she said that, the Ferris wheel broke off the base, and rolled around the empty park. Everyone froze in fear. "Lets get the hell out off here!" yelled Fresko, followed by everyone running from the scene.


	2. Chapter 2: Computers and Wells

They had all met up at Krissy's house after the incident, and started bombarding Ginger with questions.

"Are you crazy?"

"Do you have powers?"

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"Did you make that happen?"

Of course, to all of these, she had to say no. Just then, Fresko spoke up.

"How did I die?" he asked. Ginger froze.

"I don't remember...." she replied. She remembered everyone's death, but his. Shadow stood up. "Come on, guys. Obviously, she's just on something." Ginger grimaced, as everyone else stood up and walked out the door.

The next day........

Sis was alone, walking in her backyard. Her house was old, along with her backyard, so the paint was grayish, and chipping off, and there was an old well back there. She paced back and forth, thinking about yesterday's events. She debated on whether the girl was right or not. Bro was inside the house, playing video games. He completely ignored what happened yesterday. He didn't really even care.

Meanwhile......

Ginger sat in her room, on the computer, looking for an explanation. For some reason, she couldn't find anything on it. The same message popped up on the search engine: No Results Found. She sighed, and tried a last time, before shutting it down, and was suddenly interrupted by a breeze, seemingly from nowhere. The window was shut, and the Deja vu returned. She shook her head, and looked back at the screen. A picture of a well, surrounded by grass, had popped up. She stared momentarily, then shut the computer off.

Back at Sis's Backyard.....

A sudden breeze distracted Sis from her thoughts. She sighed, and walked towards the well. Bro yelled at Sis from his bedroom window. Apparently, his game console was broken. Sis sat on the edge of the well, and looked at him. "Why am I supposed to care?" she asked, annoyed.

"Just come help me." replied Bro. Sis opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by the sound of the bricks of the well collapsing. She fell backwards, her head hitting the other side of well, and was sent screaming into the black pit, followed by a sickening cracking sound. Bro ran outside, terrified. He called her name over and over, until he saw a blood stain on the unbroken side of the well. If hitting the bottom of it didn't kill her, the blood loss would have.


End file.
